


Snippets Here and There

by JayBarou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, not Wakanda friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Scenes with our Sarcastic Three. It might go somewhere after they find their footing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on three (3) original stories that I want to have finished this month for a contest, and I want to work on The God and the Bennu, and I want to give a spin to my career, all at the same time. So I don't have time to give a propper shape to this or edit it. On the other hand, if I leave it in my folder, it is going to keep me distracted from my other works, so here I present this uncooked thing for your raw pleasure if you like this sort of thing.   
> Also, I guess it has a propper name, but in my mind this OT3 name is Sarcasm 3.

Tony was very amused, but if he dared to show it, he would be very dead. He might dodge the first blast, but the second one would surely fry him. Nevertheless, watching Loki and Strange interact was far more amusing than anything else on Earth. For example:

Loki was reading while using Tony as his personal pillow and just by the way he tensed, Tony knew Strange was about to enter the room using a portal.

“Do you really have to overuse magic like that?”

“Do you really have to be so uptight about the use of magic?”

Loki would glare and Strange would go on doing whatever he was doing. Tony would hide an amused smile once again.

Those were just the short interactions. Whenever Strange stayed for more than 30 seconds the conversation quickly escalated into a pissing contest. For example:

“Tony,” Stephen walked through a portal and started to ramble without a warning. “The councilwoman for the accords has travelled to Wakanda. Today.”

“Tony is perfectly aware, I told him two days ago she was going to go.”

“Guys, sorry to ruin it, but Friday told me first.”

Friday played the bell of “correct answer”.

“This is not a contest,” Stephen said with a roll of his eyes. “I came to discuss the possible repercussions of this meeting.”

“What?!” Loki feigned shock. “You didn’t use your magic to see into the future?”

“The eye is not to be used for frivolous endeavours.”

“Yes, because the way you use portals instead of the elevator is vital for our continued survival.” Loki crossed his arms. “One day I’m going to ward this floor and I’m going to laugh when you break your perfect nose against my wards.”

“My fellow divas, a moment:” Tony opened his arms as if to make a grand announcement. “Nothing will happen. Their convictions are as hard as Steve’s pecs.”

“Is that the comparison you are going to use, really?” Loki turned his glare from Stephen to Tony, but it softened considerably.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Tony teased.

“I wouldn’t be jealous of that self-righteous, pretentious wall of muscle if you flirted all the way to Hell and back with him.” Loki jumped from the barstool for emphasis.

“Huh, and why not?”

“Because I trust you, my idiot genius.” Loki planted a kiss on Tony’s forehead and left without saying goodbye, as usual. Tony had to wonder if magic was linked to rudeness and if he had a petty-rude kink or it was just Loki.

“What?” Tony said to the staring Sorcerer.

“The councilwoman.”

“I’ll se what I can find out and I’ll let you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn’t know why Stephen had come this time. He thought it might have to do with the wards that Loki had used in their bedroom. Because portals were annoying when they managed to get some sleep, not because of decency, since their fucking was never limited to their bedroom. But when he went into the living room there was yet another of his favourite spats.

“The insolence! To compare yourself with true masters of Seidr.”

“And because you were born away from Earth you are superior, I presume.”

“If your narrow mind can’t grasp the concept and possibilities of a literal thousand years studying magic, this conversation has no future.”

“I can tell you exactly how much _future_ it has. Can your magic do that?”

“No and neither can yours. You should check where your _self_ ends and where your crutches begin.”

“I’m using my resources instead of wasting them away in some pocket dimension until they cause trouble.”

“You are a waste of magic.” Loki said before leaving royally pissed off.

Tony dared to walk in and make himself a smoothie while Stephen sat on a stool to cool off.

“It’s going to be hell trying to talk him down from this one,” Tony threw casually.

“Hah, he could leave my use of magic alone.” He said, half-mad and half just tired.

“Look Strange, I know my lover like I know that Knowhere place; that’s to say, I have no idea of its complexity, but there is one thing I know, and it is this: Loki _could_ leave your use of magic alone.” Tony didn’t explain himself and that left Strange slightly confused. Huh, maybe Loki’s use of dramatic omissions was rubbing off. Tony had to admit the results were amusing.

“You are… agreeing with me?” Stephen focused his attention fully on Tony for the first time.

“Not at all, and _much less if Loki is overhearing_ ,” he said loudly. “But you should consider how he has left alone both Vision and Wanda or Wong in their use of magic, despite some of their less than brilliant performances.”

“He obviously enjoys annoying me more than them.” And with a flourish and the usual portal, he left.

Tony hummed noncommittally; Stephen was supposed to be a genius, right? He’d end up noticing without further help. Now, was Loki even aware of what he was doing? He’d have to ask. Tonight. How he could phrase 'hey, I think you have a crush on the cute sorcerer, how do we handle it' without getting beheaded? No idea, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Days later Loki and Tony were sharing an ice cream when Strange walked into one of their news-tearing sessions.

“Do I interrupt?” Strange asked with a tone that made it clear he didn’t care and he wouldn’t leave even if he was.

“No.” “Yes.” They looked at each other. The other night’s conversation crossed their minds at the same time. It was obvious they were having a silent discussion, but Stephen was on a mission and not to be distracted by their… intimacy.

“I only came to ask about the councilwoman.”

“She’s not back yet, the negotiations are taking longer than expected, but we can add her to the queue of news, what do you think, Lo?”

“I’m not sure he has the wit to play.” Loki crossed his arms with a smirk.

“Play?” Strange looked from one to the other. “What are you talking about?”

“It is this thing we do. Turns out we can’t watch most movies and tv shows because of how predictable they are, we keep tearing down even the ones we like, so we started playing the news and vivisecting that,” Loki explained.

“Jarvis, play every piece of news and private file about Veronica Meyers’ trip to Wakanda.”

“Jarvis? Wasn’t he…?”

“Oh, yeah, let me introduce you officially, Jarvis, Strange, Strange, Jarvis. When I lost him I set a program to trace al the places where he wasn’t anymore and I made, so to say, a negative image of him, and then I extrapolated the content from things he had contacted.”

“You brought him back through a negative image. I feel like it is necromancy.”

“I know, right?” Loki said, ecstatic. “How lucky am I that I have both a technomage and a necromancer all in one small package?”

“I don’t know what part of all of that I resent more,” Tony deadpanned.

Both Strange and Jarvis refused to comment while Loki kissed Tony just for the sake of it. Strange tried to remember if anyone else knew Jarvis was still alive, but as far as he knew, simpler AIs had replaced Jarvis’ functions. Tony hadn’t informed anyone, for some reason. But he had told Strange.

A newsclip started to play and the three of them paid attention.

“Well, she’s hardly the only one involved in this visit, Jarvis, holoscreen. Write down the names of her superiors and personal relationships; partners, family, friends… Try to list weaknesses. Their illnesses and their debts particularly. If you can, try to learn their political affiliation too.”

“She’s been working for a very short time, maybe she wants to assess the situation for herself, or she might be someone’s agent, what do you think?”

“I don’t see anyone in debt in her immediate circle, there is greed of course, so it can’t be ruled out.”

“What if it is the other way around?” Stephen intervened. Tony and Loki stared at him and Stephen was reminded of that Disney film with two Siamese cats about to cause trouble. “Maybe someone from Wakanda reached out to her.”

“Do you have someone in mind?” Loki prompted.

“Apart from the former avengers I don’t know anything about Wakanda’s politics. I know there is a king, but is it a constitutional Monarchy or…?”

“Jarvis, do we know?” Tony requested without taking his eyes from Stephen.

“It looks like it is an absolute monarchy, almost ruled by Divine Right. There seems to be an assembly of sorts and the king can’t be such without a certain amount of approval from their vassals. This information is unofficial, not to be trusted, has only one source: from the official reports of someone who wished to stay anonymous. Officially Wakanda is a constitutional Monarchy. That’s all the information I can obtain legally.”

“Let’s stay legal for now,” Stephen suggested dubiously.

“So Wakanda is not as fair as they want to show to the world. Ok, so head of state and head of government are the same guy who was against the accords, then pro-accords when it was personal, then against accords when it was personal once again. I can’t see how this could be a mess.”

“My Tony, don’t pout, it is unbecoming. More contributing, less complaining.”

“Her clothes. Her style is different in the pictures of previous years and her pictures in the last month or so.” Stephen noted.

“Why?”

“A new lover?” Loki suggested.

“Or a shapeshifter.”

“Or a new therapist. Or a new PR guy.” Tony rolled his eyes anda suddenly remembered something. “Jarvis, check if her body measures are consistent.” Tony turned to the magic duo. “I overheard Steve talking about a mission where Natasha wore a device to hide her face, but no more.”

“Body measures consistent, sir.”

“Futile. Let’s go back to what Strange said. Wakanda.”

“There is the king, his sister, his… mother? Is that right, Jarvis? The Queen is technically alive? Why is her son king, did she retire?”

“There has been no official statement. After T'Chaka died, apparently his first son was immediately appointed king.”

“Ok, same old, same old. The more I hear of that place the more it feels like it is not new at all.” ~~~~

“Don’t digress, that’s not what we are dissecting tonight.”

“Do the former avengers have any leverage?” Strange suggested. “Wakanda is not where they are hidden, right? Just the neutral ground where the meeting will take place.”

“They came out of their hidey holes and were given a way of transport and accommodations for as long as the negotiations…”

The three of them went quiet.

“That’s it, right? This is a trap to get to the former avengers.” Tony said while looking at the photo of the councilwoman. “Who knows if she even knows she’s being used.”

“Are we sure?”

“It is the only major change. Letting people into Wakanda is the only other major change, but the security is the best Wakanda can offer. The councilwoman does not look like she is either a target or an agent. If something happens, that’s the weakest link.”

“And it is not like the list of their enemies is short.”

“From nations to private citizens, so many people want them dead…”

“Don’t rule out the criminals. After what they did, I’m sure a few would want to recruit them, by force if needed, and Hydra would want their witch-toy-weapon back.”

“So… If we are not a paranoid trio, they might be in danger.”

“I seems like the most likely outcome, yes.”

“But that hinges in the outcome of the negotiations. If they compromise, interested parts will lose interest. How likely is it that they’ll compromise?” Stephen didn’t know “team cap” but he had followed the news very closely.

“Not likely at all. If human politics are anything like Asgard’s, that councilwoman will just reiterate that they need to sign.”

“And Cap… Rogers will say no.”

“Then they will offer the same deal with different words that made it look more attractive.”

“And He will smugly think that he has made them change more in one negotiation than us in months of cooperation, he’ll think he has the power, so he will still say no until he has the deal he wants.”

They were speaking after each other as if it was rehearsed. It could be a couple thing or maybe Rogers was just that obvious. “The fact remains. They’ll be in danger and we can do something about it. Are we willing to help?”

Loki and Tony shared an uncomfortable look.

“I’ll call T’Challa, of course, but we don’t have proof of anything. The accords won’t sanction any action.”

“And we don’t want to.” Loki looked at Tony. “I don’t want to, he is having his daily moral conflict.”

“Jarvis, monitor organized crime in the area, contact the Accords liaison. They won’t be happy, but the former avengers will need some manner of security detail. We’ll word an e-mail tomorrow so I’m not their security detail. Set an alert. Anything that has to do with Sokovia and Hydra next to the Wakandan border is suspicious. Keep it legal, notify me if we need to go dark. Send copies if you find usefull information to both the accords liaison and King T’Challa, they’ll know what to do better than us, I’m afraid.”

Tony made the unofficial call to Wakanda. He was assured that everything would be fine and stared out of the window for an uncomfortable amount of time. After a minute Loki spoke up.

“One day they won’t be your concern anymore, but that day will come sooner if you let them stay in your past.”

“I know, Loki, but this keeps happening and now I can’t help but think that they are not bad people, even if they are going the wrong way about it.”

“You don’t have to forgive them, no matter how much of a saint they are.”

“I know, but the world might need them again.”

“Let them organize then, another SHIELD, another illegal organization where they can go about it however they want and face the consequences after the deed is done, but they don’t have a right to drag you with them.”

“… I had my second chance they should…”

“They’ve had their chances, not just a second chance.”

“Can we not do this tonight?”

“I might have a suggestion.” Strange felt pinned by Loki’s eyes, since Tony was still looking out of the window. “You shouldn’t trouble yourself over this particular day. You are not helping them. You are helping the world by keeping Hydra and the Scarlet Witch away from one another. This doesn’t need to be personal.” Tony turned back to them, sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down. When Stephen managed to make eye contact he only said: “I think you were about to go on a tangent and dissect Wakanda verbally.”

“Indeed.” Tony turned with a gleam in his eye that Loki knew preceded a healthy rant. “Have you seen their border problems? They practically built that wall that America wants to put in Mexico. It makes no sense that their isolation made them as technologically advanced as they are. Oh, but if I tell you about Wakanda, Loki needs to speak about Asgard. You rage so beautifully, babe.”

Loki turned to look at Tony, but if Strange was not mistaken, the god had been giving him a grateful blink-and-you-never-saw-it look. Or at least he thought so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean "do you know where you are going with this?"? Of course I dont!

Stephen walked by Tony out of a debrief of what had transpired in Wakanda. The former avengers had gone missing and nobody particularly cared to find out if they were hiding on their own of if they had been taken. And now the new Avengers had to look into it as private citizens if they wanted answers.

“I still don’t see why my use of magic aggravates him enough to mention it in front of everyone. Does he think he can humiliate me that way?”

Tony looked at the sorcerer with just a smidgen of pity. He was still so defensive around them, and so blind…

“You are at the very, very, very least an ally. You matter, stupid.”

“I matter.” Stephen deadpanned.

“Of course you do! And when you go around using your whole potential and the ace in your sleeve so openly anyone can assess your weaknesses and strengths.”

“Why isn’t he angry with you?”

Tony grinned. “I keep surprising him. Oh, he has ranted at me plenty, but by the time he thinks I’ve shown all that I have, I have already designed something new. It is a matter of outlearning him. Being always one step ahead of what he thinks is my limit. It is a challenge, and I love him even more for it.”

Tony  made sure there were no cameras around and snapped his fingers. A small illusion of a green flame appeared before them. “Like this.” He laughed at Strange’s face, but his laughter only prompted Strange to use a poker face.

“You are being surprisingly trusting, don’t you think? And talkative. Because now that you showed me this, I must presume that you know much more than what you are letting me know.”

Tony gave him an ample smile and turned his hand slightly, making the fire turn violet, then blue and more realistic than a simple trick of the light had any right to be. “Oh, and Loki is going to be so angry that I showed this to you along with that little explanation.” This didn’t seem to worry Tony in the least.

Stephen nodded, he was about to leave the topic alone, but then another bit caught his attention.

“Are you telling me…” Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. “That since you showed me that trick and warned me too, you have prepared beyond what I or Loki might expect of you now, warning included? No, wait, don’t tell me. There has to be yet another layer more because I realized this. Just how many steps ahead are you two in this mental chess of yours?”

“And _now_ you are scratching the surface of how we think, Stephen. Try to keep up if you are going to stay around.”

And yes, Stephen had to admit that he did like the challenge those two presented.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time he created a portal to Stark’s Workshop, he was snatched by the arm before Stark could lift his soldering mask (Iron Man themed, of course) and say hi.

“Come.”

Loki dragged him to a communal area and sat him on a couch.  Stephen was sure he was about to be shouted at again because of magic this or that, but to his uttermost surprise, Loki sat on the border of the couch, right next to him but slightly turned, showing him his back.

Before surprise could evolve into pure shock, Loki opened his mouth.

“You are going to make yourself useful for once. Braid my hair. Tony’s hands are greasy, and he refuses to cooperate.” Loki’s voice had a quality that Stephen couldn’t quite understand, much less if all he could see of the mage was a silver of his profile.

“Is this strictly…” Stephen complained.

“…necessary, yes.” Loki cut him straight away.

Stephen sighed and prepared to cast a spell. Maybe Tony didn’t want company and Loki was protecting him, it wouldn’t be the first time either.

“No. No magic.” Loki said without turning.

Fine. Stephen went to braid him. He was probably stalling for time, but why? Had there been some problem? Had he done something to Stark that made Loki’s protective instincts jump? He hadn’t… He found himself wanting to mend bridges before knowing if he had burned them unknowingly. Tony and Loki were… riveting. Just being there when they were interacting was a bit… thrilling. And being included in their games of one-uppering each other… he’d reluctantly admit that he wanted more.

It wasn’t an issue. He had time to learn what had happened. Loki’s hair was smooth and silky, and Stephen’s hands without magic were shaky, so he would relish any time he pulled Loki’s hair for bringing worry with his weird behaviour. Loki couldn’t blame him if he didn’t want magic used. He allowed himself a private smirk since Loki was turned away.

He worked laboriously with trembling fingers in silence for the first knots. Then Loki sighed deeply, as if he was oh-so-tired. Well, if he was bored, his majesty could let him use magic, or even better, he could use magic himself. Before Stephen could express any of it, Loki spoke.

“I could put on a glamor to make it look braided, I’m sure you are thinking about it. But then, I could let it become a rat’s nest, since I can glamor it every morning. I could be bald and be done with it, because I can magic it every morning. Did I tell you to stop?”

Only then did Strange realize he had stopped at the sound of the soft words. He went back to it without a complaint because he was sure there was A Point, and Loki was about to make it. He was not wrong.

“When you use magic too much your bonds to reality suffer. Your hands suffer, your body withers away, you tell yourself that it is just a little help to heal yourself, just a little spell to make your balance perfect, just today, you’ll use magic instead of your legs, because you have spent the day running, just to numb the pain… Soon enough it takes root and you can’t move without magic, you get bedsores, your muscles die, your organs get replaced by magic but you don’t even notice because you have been muting the pain for so long.

“And it is not only your body, but also your sense of self. After all, what is the point of life if you can twist reality and your own vision of it to fit your dreams. So many get lost in magic and hone no other abilities, that if they were to be left without magic they’d be brain dead, literally I’m afraid. I believe you already had this problem before, metaphorically, with surgery, and you jumped to your next obsession, but be warned, Strange, because magic is merciless, and if you let her dictate who you are, others will start to see only the Sorcerer and never the man behind the power.”

The braid was done, and it seemed like Loki had noticed, because he reached behind himself. Their fingers brushed, and the tips of the braid were secure in a leather knot a moment later.

“Seek anchors so you won’t unravel.” Loki said before standing. “I see Tony was right and nobody had ever told you this. I wasn’t aware you weren’t warned against this; I had never thought I’d have to impart that lesson to two grown men, when even magicless toddlers in Asgard know this. But I judged you without knowing that fact, as if you were Asgardian, and for that…” Loki trailed of and got distracted by Strange’s amused glint in his eye.

“Are you seriously about to apologize? Is Jarvis recording?” Strange didn’t hide his smirk this time. He was fairly sure he could leave through a portal before the god could hurl his ire at him.

“And I thought Tony would end my patience. No. I acted according to the circumstances, so I won’t apologize. Good day, Strange.”

Loki left, but same as Stark, Strange suspected Loki was lingering somewhere.

“Apology accepted, terrible as it was. And consider me warned. I’ll throw in a thank you even, to balance the politeness of the conversation and compensate the _absolute lack of a proper apology._ ”

There was no way of knowing if Loki had really heard or not, but Stephen was suddenly in a good mood. He had done nothing to anger Tony and Loki. Furthermore, Loki was _concerned_ about him. He’d lie if he said he didn’t consider it touching.

And now he had time to discuss with Tony the best way of finding the former Avengers now that he had almost theoretically located them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sleeping tonight, am I?

Stephen was… confused didn’t even begin to cover it. Loki cared? Or was it Tony? Or was it just a matter of alien magic? Some kind of bond, maybe mutual protection? Some kind of social rule in Asgard?

Were they mocking him?

He didn’t move an inch. The fresh air was supposed to be good, wasn’t it? Well, it wasn’t helping. He was propped on the railing of one of Tony’s terraces, waiting until the couple could do something with his discoveries and the fresh air was helping exactly zero in his musings.

He was happy he had ingratiated himself into their good books, but that didn’t mean he was any less suspicious. Loki’s explanation the other day seemed to be honest enough, but still, there was that nagging feeling…

Because, as usual, the best outcome had the usual drawbacks. What if they were sincere to a point, what if they were trying to sway him to their side. Oh, he didn’t doubt that Tony could pursue and succeed in a relationship with multiple partners, especially with Loki. Because both had a touch of possessiveness, but he had seen the subtle difference between “mine” and “ours” in everything they did.

But if that was the case, he’d have to say no, and then what? Loki would ward the whole place, and he’d become just a visitor and a professional acquaintance. And loathe as he was to admit it, that wasn’t what he wanted.

It was easier if they were manipulating him for his magic, or his access to the Time Stone, or something equally pragmatic. He could deal with and the hypocrisy involved in such a ruse.

“Magic fingers, there you are.” Stark put an arm over his shoulders. “Loki found a loophole big enough for the three of us. There is this country to the east of where the Exvengers were seen last time… Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It’s all this fresh air.”

“Fine, your concerns, you’ll know the best way to deal with them. As I was saying, there is a country that never signed the Accords and we can portal there without repercussions. Of course, Loki is going to cloak us all the same, but our margin of time is already slim as it is, so come inside, I’ll tell you the coordinates. We’ll need stealth since we are not sure of their situation. I still think Hydra, but maybe some New Shield BS. Are you coming?”

Tony had a brilliant smile that covered his anxiety at going to the rescue of a group he didn’t really want to rescue. He winked at Stephen with astounding confidence.

And there it was, that wink. It didn’t amuse Strange anymore. Instead it worried him.

“Make sure Loki cloaks our voices too to sound like what they expect the locals to sound like, it wouldn’t do to ruin the operation because of an accent.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.  
> Explicit violence, more than your usual MCU violence.  
> I don't know what ti say. It was 5:30 am and my brain took a weird dark detour. You can avoid the most explicit part of it by jumping from *** to ***.

In the end they found themselves in a clusterfuck of both Hydra, New Shield, and a third party that nobody had ever seen or heard of. In the chaos they had helped the authorities arrest a few Hydra agents, they led civilians away. They scared New Shield from the premises before they could get to the Former avengers and led the third party on a goose chase, following what they thought was Captain America, but was in fact one fast Hydra agent escapee.

Wanda had been the main problem, because of course. Hydra had not even had to brainwash him. They had promised justice for her dead family, for her brother, for the time she had spent as a fugitive. They had promised to turn the Accords against Stark, to make him the public enemy number one, and she had fallen for it. The rest of the avengers had followed when Wanda didn’t come back, but what they found was out of their control.

Wanda, as much as she wanted, couldn’t keep the magic in. It flowed around her. And the more she couldn’t control it, the more scared she was and it became a loop.

Loki slid up to Strange and put both of his hands on his shoulders. Maybe it was designed to send a shiver down Strange’s spine, but it didn’t.

“There you have it. She’s consumed by magic. There is very little of her personality there. Only magic and whatever primal emotion it latches onto. And the more she uses it, the more it uses her.”

They couldn’t do much, hidden as they were while the Former avengers fought Wanda and the local policemen surrounded the building.

“Hey, either of you, can you make like a cardboard version of me? Something that might entertain her magic for a while.”

“I… I can, but Tony, it has to be alive.” Loki said, knowing that Tony wouldn’t…

“I don’t think I can have that on my conscience, even if we use a Hydra agent.”

“I can do it.” Stephen said. “Just don’t tell anyone I can do this.” He allowed himself a smile directed at Loki.

***

With a hidden gesture he captured a fly, made an empty clone of it discretely and made the empty clone anthropomorphic enough that Loki could make it look like Tony.

The confused fly clone fell to the floor in the approximate middle of the room, confusing the Former avengers. The poor thing didn’t have a true life, but it still had instincts and reflex moves, if unnatural, and it didn’t even know how to use four appendages and no wings. It was too human, too pathetic, and it looked like Tony, but it was obviously not Tony. The three of them felt an acute pang of guilt, but before it could grow, Wanda’s magic latched on to the bait. Stephen and Loki both knew what violent magic could do, so they forced Tony to look away.

The creature’s eyes glowed red and its mind was no longer. There was an agonic cry, not quite human. The creature started to scratch its own eyes fiercely, driving its fingers into his eyes until his empty sockets cried blood. And it didn’t stop. It scratched itself until there was hardly any skin left, and no soft tissue. It had bitten its own tongue and long go it had teared its hair and ears. Blood made any more damage slippery, but then there were the teeth, and the broken bloody nails were torn savagely from the fingers that soon enough followed the same treatment, phalange by phalange.

***

Strange was trying to focus on Wanda and not the bloody heap that by now was moving and alive just because the magic told it to. Wanda was making gestures, Strange wasn’t sure if they were to encourage the magic or if to rein it in, but in this context, it didn’t matter. This was just a waiting game.

Strange saw the pale faces of the Former avengers and he wondered idly if they didn’t know the kind of power the girl had.

Finally, finally, the magic’s strength started to ebb away, and Strange could jump and crystalize the retreating magic in a stone. It wasn’t difficult once it was tired since it had come from a stone too. The woman would have to carry it with her always if she wanted a modicum of control.

They made themselves, well, their cloaked selves, known to the team, just so Strange, translated by Loki, could tell exactly what to do with the stone. He also turned the… bait, back into a fly for their continued sanity.

Wanda kneeled down and hugged herself and the stone as if the magic had fed off her unwillingly instead of her letting it channel her wishes. The widow went to console her while the rest of the team was too scared to get too close. Steve Rogers had turned to the three of them with a thankful expression.

“Hey, Loki, could you _translate_ for me too? Say what you want. I don’t even care, but I think I need this.”

Loki nodded carefully.

“Hi, Steve, look. I understand your lapse in judgment when your childhood friend was involved. And if I manage to meet Barnes without you present I might even apologize. Although after thinking about it for months I realized my outburst was as much my fault as it was yours. So maybe you should apologize to him as well.”

“Well met, Exavengers, the building is surrounded by the local police and they are going to come through those doors any minute now, we should go somewhere else.” Loki translated.

“Who are you exactly?” Steve asked looking from one to the other. “From the accords? Or are you local vigilantes?”

“This is the last time I make this personal, Rogers.” Tony continued. “From here onwards you are pieces on the board.”

“We are what your team of Avengers used to be. We don’t follow accords, or the government.” Loki pretend-translated.

“Local heroes?” Steve said with some hope in his eyes.

“You are all lucky that you cause less trouble free than locked up,” Tony said.

“Mercenaries, Mr. Rogers. A wealthy American is paying us a good sum to interfere with the local government and keep you out of official hands and Hydra’s plans.”

The comment seemed to hurt Steve just as much as Loki intended.

“We don’t need your help.” Steve soldiered on. “This country has not signed the Accords, they’ll welcome us.”

“They didn’t sign because they like American interventionism like a kick in the balls.” Stephen muttered. Loki grinned at him and turned back to Steve’s questioning stare.

“Our country didn’t sign because they like American interventionism like a kick in the balls.” Loki translated almost faithfully for the first time.

“Steve, it is true.” Natasha had come, supporting Wanda with one arm. “The country has a long history of both American and European interventionism. We’ll be hunted down. We need to get out of here.”

“But we don’t represent any government. We are not invading.”

“Steve, we don’t know if they’ll consider that.” Sam approached their leader. “Hydra was here today, and Hydra was Shield, and we were shield once. If we get caught here, we might cause a diplomatic problem with America.”

“Another one.” Stephen coughed to be heard by Loki only.

“They might choose to go to war over this, or to mess with trade or some other political bullshit.”

“We are not mixed up in politics. They’ll understand that.”

“Do you want me to explain the stone and the ripples metaphor? Consequences, Steve!”

Tony didn’t pay attention to their discussion. He had gone to one of the airships that they had rendered useless during the fight. In the time they were discussing if they should or shouldn’t accept these stranger’s help Tony had the ship up and running.

“Leave!” He shouted over the noise of the motor.

The Former avengers didn’t have time to argue any more. Whatever Loki was doing to contain the Police dropped and they came through all the doors at the same time. The team could only run to the ship and fly way, chased of by a rain of bullets.

“That was tedious.” Stephen said while casting a portal. “Come.”

Loki and Tony didn’t even look where they were going until they were already in New York’s sanctum and the portal had closed behind them.

“Huh, what are we doing here, Gandalf?”

Stephen looked at his hand as if he wasn’t quite sure either.

Loki walked over to Stephen and took his hands in between his, breathing green sparkles to control the orange hue. “It is fine, Stephen, mine is shaken too. It is not taking over.” Loki whispered, letting his hands go immediately. Stephen didn’t look like a tactile kind of person.

“What is going on?” Tony asked, letting a tone of worry slip through his words as he approached them.

Loki hugged him tightly. “You dull creature, we just saw you squirming in agony, tearing yourself apart. What do you think is going on?”

Tony let himself be hugged and stared at Stephen’s hands thinking quickly. “I’ll make an educated guess. Your magic brought us to the place where you could defend us best?”

Stephen experimented a little, letting go of a bit of magic, and it flew automatically to Tony’s nose.

“I think so, yes.” Stephen sighed.

“Cute.” Tony blinked and looked around. “Do you think you could show us your lair while we all calm down? Loki, will it be enough if we stay close or is there some reassuring spell needed…?”

“No. Visual contact is enough, a more solid contact would be better, but visual is enough.”

“Good. I’m not sure the stick Stephen has stuck up his ass would survive a hug.” 

Stephen didn’t miss a beat. “I wouldn’t survive, alright, but not because of what _I_ have up my ass, or should I say who?”

Loki just smirked.

“I might have an outlet for both magic and contact. What do you think my Tony, shall we play?”

“What have you planned _now_?”

Stephen’s blood was threatening with draining from his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from gore to cartoonish fun to fluff to angst.  
> I feel like I am treating this story the way a pinball machine treats a ball.  
> The next one is the last one I have already written down. From then on I should really focus on the rest of my stuff.

It was not what Stephen was expecting.

“Training? How is more violence going to help the situation?”

“Not just any training. Tony has been practicing spells of elusion with me. We can make it a game: You and I try to find him and hold on to him for as long as we can while he tries to hide for as long as he can. Without the suit.”

“Do I have a choice? Because going against a master of seidr and the guy who owns the house feels a little unfair to me.”

“If I were you, I would start running _now_ Tony _._ ” His tone had a kind of sweet but predatory nuance to it.

With a strangled squeak and dilated pupils that he would deny until the end of time, Tony ran up the stairs, muttering a silence spell between his teeth.

“Do you think this is wise?”

“Are you in the habit of letting too much wisdom ruin a bit of fun?”

Strange didn’t answer, but he walked backwards and ran to a shortcut he knew.

“That’s what I thought.”

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony was sure there had to be a spell for keeping quiet one’s stupid beating heart. But his real problem was the fit of giggles that made him lose his focus all the time.

He had managed five whole minutes before Loki had found him. Then it was time to run. But their running had been as unsubtle as it went and Strange had only had to step into Tony’s course. Then suddenly Tony was being carried over with Loki in hot pursuit.

But of course, he had slipped away. Honestly, he had only blown into Strange’s eyes, and he had loosened his arms enough to escape.

Tony had made himself invisible and had stayed as still as possible while Strange and Loki went on separate ways looking for him.

But, Loki was a little, translucent? Oh, shit!

“Hide your heat or be my prey.” The also invisible Loki whispered into his ear, and Tony was honestly tempted to be prey. But not now.

Before Loki could lock Tony in a hug by the waist, Tony squirmed away and ran, only to fall into a trap. An endless fall through portals.

“How unoriginal, Strange!” Stark shouted once he realized that terminal velocity would kill him if he tried to get out.

“But effective.” There he was, Strange manipulated the portal to let him fall slower. Once he knew he wasn’t going to break a bone, Tony let an arm out, grabbed the side of the portal and physics let him out of the trap without falling into Strange’s arms and with enough momentum to the opposite side to keep running. There might be a nasty bruise, but it was worth Strange’s face.

They ended up ridiculously running mostly in circles around some kind of inside patio on the second floor. And when they were in an impasse, waiting to see where the other would go Stephen shouted, “Behind you!” And the second it took Tony to realize it wasn’t quite a joke almost costed him his victory.

He jumped just in time to feel a net-spell go over his head and crash in the other side. Hopefully against Stephen, but he couldn’t look, because he was going to fall into yet another portal if he didn’t do something about it. He used his watch-repulsor to fall just to the right of the portal, roll and keep running into what looked like a library while he shouted “Losers!” and let out a hearty laugh.

 But by now he has panting, and stealth was a lost cause. He saw a window of opportunity quite literally and he proceeded to escalate the outside wall. He had enough power in his repulsor to make a fall just a minor inconvenience, it wasn’t as risky as it looked. The downpipe was well installed and supported his weight.   

The next section was an illusion and his hand phased through it, unbalancing him and sending him down where, of course, Loki was already waiting to catch him.

Tony was still thinking of a way to escape Loki when everything went red. He was well and truly immobilized in a cloak, the cloak, and going feet first into the building through a window. Loki was still down there with a face that screamed ‘treason!’.

“Oh, how the mighty fall from grace.” Stephen said as Tony was dropped in his arms.

Tony struggled a bit, but he couldn’t move a single finger and his repulsor was facing his own leg.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“Strange!” Sounded from the floor below.

Tony had no chance of escaping, but at least he could:

“Over here, my dash…hmph!” Cry like it was the last thing he would do before the cloak silenced him.

“Oh, look at this.”

Loki had a flair for the dramatic that would never tire Tony.

“How are you going to fight me if you have to keep a hold of that wrapped gift?”

The cloak was going to do it for him, that was the answer. Tony still couldn’t move, but the cloak kept him upright between the mage’s hands to let him fight as if he was a human shield. Stephen didn’t have much of a choice, because giving his back to Tony would be a mistake as well.

Loki sent a small blast and Stephen shielded them. The next one was bigger and the next one even bigger, but the shield held. Then with a smirk Loki started to pace to the right. Strange didn’t notice Tony’s eyes going to the left.

“Hand over the human, Strange. He is dangerous.”

“What? This spring roll? I don’t think so.”

“Mfhhh!”

“Hush, human, your boyfriend is not getting you unt…”

At the same time as Loki’s illusion disappeared with a cheeky wave, green loops pulled Stephen’s wrists to opposite sides; making him really embrace Tony. And if the loops were impossible to break, the fingers that substituted them were no feeble thing either. The warm body squirming between his arms was a stark contrast to the firm one that pressed itself against his back.

“Well, well, what a prize.” Loki rested his chin on Stephen’s shoulder. “Two of Earth’s mightiest with a single trick. Thank you for not giving me away, Anthony, darling.”

Tony chuckled and thumped his head lightly against Stephen’s other shoulder. He made himself comfortable against Stephen’s chest and looked slightly up with a smile in his eyes.

They seemed to be waiting, they were waiting for Stephen’s reaction, of course, but Stephen wasn’t even breathing. He took a breath very consciously and he stepped aside under Loki’s arm, hip first. They were not really holding him, so they let go as soon as they felt him wriggle away.

“Hey, Strange, it is not…” The cloak was not restraining Tony any more apparently.

“I think my magic is stable enough to open a portal back.” He said firmly but not looking at them, just making the perfect gestures for the portal to open.

“Strange…”

But he didn’t move.

“I guess you already know, but it bears repeating in words. You have an invitation to join, something long-term, or at least to try…” Loki rose a hand to maybe put it on Stephen’s shoulder, but no one would ever know because he dropped it again. “And we wouldn’t want to lose a friend over this.”

Loki turned to Tony and both walked to the portal looking back with regret.

“Sorry.” Tony managed to say before the portal closed.

Stephen’s shoulders sagged, and he felt the familiar weight of the cloak, but it smelled like Tony. He stepped away from its comfort. Now he owed them an explanation, didn’t he? No, not for the silent reject, but for the freaking out and throwing them from the Sanctum. They deserved… not deserved, but Stephen wanted to explain, because… at least he had to admit that much to himself… because he cared.

He really hated this part. Every. Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no. Sorry. I'm confusing people and that's not what I meant to do. I put the 1/1, 2/2, 3/3 etc because I thought I was going to upload all of them in one day, not because it was the real count. There is still one chapter left and another one maybe to tie up a few things. I wouldn't leave this in this nonsense angst cliffhanger, sorry I made you thing I was.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony and Loki, they would need to work together with him at some point. As soon as any threat big enough… But he wasn’t going to hide away until something forced him to face them, was he? Furthermore, he missed them. And maybe he couldn’t be what they wanted, but he could be something, or was it too much… But so many people even without his peculiarity got the ‘just friends’ shoved in their faces… And Stephen couldn’t stand yet another partner who was just waiting until he changed his mind…

Stephen had practiced until exhaustion, read until his eyes hurt and assumed chores he didn’t need to do for the last two days, all in the hopes he would come up with a plan of action, cloak moping behind him. Wong had waited until he was done with the chores that he was supposed to do before pushing him away from the library.

“I’m not your agony column with words of wisdom. But after the stunt the other day in the sanctum, you’d better go and make sure you clear the air.”

And pushing him from the Sanctum.

And into a portal.

Stephen could have manipulated the portal to end up somewhere else, but he really needed that push.

And that’s why he was in Tony’s workshop standing awkwardly in front of the two sources of his anxiety and without a witty one-liner to conceal the awkwardness.

“Strange! Glad you came. I was just telling Loki my idea for a unified theory of magic.”

“Yes, please, tell this idiot I have for a boyfriend that there nothing unified about seidr, it is not a hard science!”

Strange was as glad for their cover up as he was annoyed by the little details like the tension in their shoulders. He went to say his piece and lost his courage with the first gesture. But now they were looking curiously at him. Stephen couldn’t do this.

He walked to the nearest bench and sighed deeply. He simply didn’t dare to explain fully, but Wong was right, he needed to clear the air. And he only needed a professional explanation. Take what he was sure he’d get and spare himself part of the heartache.

“I came to say that I’m flattered by your offer, despite the way the evening ended.”

“but…” Tony interrupted sadly.

“But…” Strange was about to glare at the interruption but found himself unable to look into their eyes. “But the specifics of it are not workable.”

“What specifics?” Tony scoffed and paced. “There was nothing discussed, nothing specific. Just a ‘what if’ and a ‘leave’.”

Strange wasn’t happy about the situation or Tony’s tone, so he stood and narrowed his eyes at Tony “Specifics concerning _me_ if you must know.” Then he deflated and sat down again. “I might be too aware of what informed consent is thanks to surgery, but the concept applies. There are specifics you are not aware of and I am not going to divulge at this moment and it renders the offer void.”

“Can you believe the amount of bullshit he is spewing? What is this, a legal spat? Are we not past the ‘just an acquaintance’ phase? I’d say ‘friends’ but with the way you are talking you might run for the hills.”

Tony was fuming, and Strange didn’t know what else to do.

“It wouldn’t work.” He ended up saying, softly but no less lamely for it.

“Is this because you are asexual?” Loki said monotone.

Strange’s neck could have gotten whiplash with how fast he turned to look at him.

“Wh- Sn- What? How do you…?” He turned to Tony again, searching an answered for his jigsaw of a question.

“Oh, don’t look at me, I had no idea, it was Loki who clued me in.”

Strange then transferred his glare to the other magic user, suspecting foul game.

“I used to be asexual too.”

There was a second of stunned silence, and then it was Strange’s turn to fume on the inside. “Used to? Huh? And then Tony came and cured you with his magic cock I guess?”

Tony had to work hard containing a howl of laughter. While Loki and Strange both tried to tear each other apart with the heat of their glares.

“Once again you fail to notice that I’m over a thousand of your years, and still considered young. In that time, I’ve had time to be bisexual, pansexual, exclusively xenophile, I spent 10 years being lesbian on earth in your Victorian era when emancipated duels might have been the most exciting thing to happen in the whole decade in this side of the galaxy.” The heat of Loki’s glare didn’t even waver a bit. “I’m a shapeshifter, I’ve been so many things that your language has not developed enough to translate, and so I spent a long period being completely asexual. That changed before Tony or his _magic cock_ was even a possibility in his ancestor’s mind.”

Behind Loki and the nervous tick his brow had developed, Tony had given up and was snickering like a 6 year old. Strange didn’t talk back, which was the whole extent of his reaction.

“Stephen, you might fool others, but not me,” Loki said, marginally calmer. “I’ve felt the same moments of doubt in the middle of a joke that should mean nothing, and the pretending, passing as something else, getting laid because you feel like you _should_ , and feeling dirty for it. I’ve seen your reactions or your lack of thereof to small touches or gestures. I _know_ , and I’m telling you now: it is not a problem or an impediment with us.”

“Yeah,” Tony caught some of Loki’s seriousness. “The only impediment will be if you don’t want us. Well, and also liking only one of us would complicate things, but it could be negotiated. And in any case, we still want your _friendship_ , as much as the word pains you.”

Tony winked and Strange dusted invisible particles from his thighs.

“Well, gentlemen, this has been most illustrative, but I’m leaving now.”

“And your answer?”

Strange sighed, for what felt like the thousand time. “I have spontaneously developed an allergy to labels.”

“Take your time.” Loki advised.

“Yeah, to cure that ‘allergy’ of yours.”

“Watch your sarcasm. I’m the doctor, I know all about allergies.”

“I might be more of a doctor than you if you are counting doctorates.”

“Goodbye, _Mr._ Stark.”

“Don’t be a Stranger, Stephen.” Loki waved.

“I hate you both so much.” Were his last words before going back to the Sanctum.

Tony just snorted and made himself comfortable against Loki.

“He’ll be back.”

“He might not. We have pushed a lot.”

“I said he’ll be back. I’ll make sure we didn’t scare him off, I didn’t say he’d be back _with us.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm confusing people and that's not what I meant to do. I put the 1/1, 2/2, 3/3 etc because I thought I was going to upload all of them in one day, not because it was the real count. There is still one chapter left and another one maybe to tie up a few things. I wouldn't leave this in this nonsense angst cliffhanger, sorry I made you thing I was.


End file.
